


[PODFIC] Day 5: Time

by Pata (beingzen)



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [11]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Heavy Angst, I cried when writing, M/M, Plenty of spoilers, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad sad sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: The void in Mikleo's heart is shaped in all things Sorey.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: SorMikWeek2016 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547057
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Day 5: Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 5: Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753246) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Reader | editor:** Pata  
 **Length:** 14:23  
 **Background Music:**[Tales of Zestiria OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTE50pfXGBA)  


* * *

**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
**Video @YouTube**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the VOICETEAM challenge POST-CANON: "Create an audio work that takes place post-canon for any fandom."
> 
> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
